Every year over a million cases of amputation due to injury, infection, and disease are reported. Traditionally, prosthetics have been designed as minimal functioning limbs in the form of hooks, sticks, and crutches, for example. The low cost associated with such examples is what drove the use of these types of items. In recent years, the complexity of prosthetics has increased to provide a user with enhanced functionality and aesthetic appeal. Consequently, the cost of prosthetics has increased drastically, thereby rendering state-of-the-art prosthetics unattainable for most users. Compounding this problem, pediatric patients require multiple prosthetic devices as the child grows.